Justify My Love
by Digital Tempest
Summary: //~Yearning, burning for you to justify my love~\\ A Romeo/Juliet forbidden love type story. Takes place during the Invasion. Lita falls for a member of the alliance. (Complete)
1. Justify My Love

title:

**title:** Justify My Love  
**author:** Tempest  
**email:** [][1]tempest@thatbitch.com**  
disclaimer:** I don't own anyone recognizable from the **WWFE**. Vince owns them, of course. I don't own the rights to the song 'Justify My Love'.  
**author notes:** This fic is dedicated to Sassy Lil Scorpio. Thanks for helping get this this couple together, chica bonita! Basically, Madonna made the song first. Vita and Ashanti remade it. It's the exact same song except at the end of this one Ashanti says 'Murder'. And I used that version for that particular line. It fits the theme of the story, foreshadowing what might or might not come. This is a Romeo/Juliet forbidden love type story that takes place during Invasion. All characters are in character. The rest of the lyrics will come with the last chapter! :D enjoy.  
*denotes thought*  
//denotes lyrics//

Lyrics from **"Justify My Love"** by Vita f/Ashanti - The Fast and The Furious Soundtrack  


* * * * *

1.

_//I wanna kiss you in Paris  
I wanna hold your hand in Rome// _

Lita wasn't sure how this all started. Yes, she was. It all started when Matt and Jeff fought Sean and Chuck in a tag team match up. She had accompanied Matt and Jeff to the ring as she almost always did. She did her usual wooing of the crowd. What made this match any different from the hundreds of other matches they had been in? She took her place outside the ring as Chuck Palumbo and Sean O'Haire made their way to the ring. She had only seen them a few times in person. It was never very long, just a glance as they walked out to the ring or past her in the hallway. They held their heads high, even as the crowd booed them. They climbed into the ring, and the match soon was underway. 

It was during that match that something about Sean sparked something in her. She stood dutifully beside the ring yelling out words of encouragment for Matt and Jeff. She pounded the apron in support. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him, though. No matter how hard she cheered for Matt and Jeff, a little part of her also cheered for Sean. He was so powerful in her eyes. Every move emphasized his strength and gracefullness. She shook her head to clear the thoughts that were trying to infiltrate her head. She wasn't here to support Sean; she was here to support Matt and Jeff. Things took an ugly turn as Jeff and Chuck began to battle outside the ring. Matt was taking a beating at the hands of Sean O'Haire.

She heard the crowd start chanting her name. She knew she should get into the ring and help her boyfriend, but she stayed glued in place. She tried to will herself to help him, but she was mesmerized by Sean. He cast a distrustful glance her way. She backed away from the ring. She couldn't get into the ring. She didn't know why, but she couldn't. She then did the only thing she could, she ran to the otherside of the ring and helped Jeff out. She silently scolded herself for being so weak. She was so angry with herself by the time she made it to the otherside of the ring, she had to blink back her bitter tears. Was this how Essa felt when he so viciously attacked her? Jeff was lying motionless on the floor. Chuck was approaching him. She kicked Chuck in the leg. He spun around to face her. She kicked him in the stomach as Jeff got up groggily.

While Chuck was doubled over, she encircled her right arm around hs neck. She threw the 'Hardy Gunz' and took Chuck down with the twist of fate. Jeff then climbed the top rope and did the swanton bomb onto Chuck. Lita looked back into the ring just as Sean rolled Matt up. She slid into the ring, but she was too late. Sean pinned Matt for the three count. Sean rolled out the ring as Jeff slid in. Sean helped his partner up the ramp glancing back one final time. Lita sat motionless on her knees. Matt was up and stomping around the ring. Lita stood up and put a comforting arm around him. He didn't shake it off, but the look he gave her chilled her blood over. She wasn't sure how he had lost, but she was sure of one thing, she was in serious trouble.

_//I wanna run naked in a rainstorm  
Make love in a train cross-country//_

He helped Chuck up the ramp, not not before looking back at her one last time. He had been watching her throughout the match. He had nearly missed a tag as he watched her pound the side of the mat, cheering the Hardy's on. "C'mon Matt." He had heard her cry many times during the match. He knew that she and Matt were a couple. He had seen them many times occupying a corner. He hadn't really noticed her then. He just dismissed her as another enemy. While he was fighting Matt, he had looked over at her. The crowd had started to chant her name, he had to be certain she wasn't about to attack him. He was surprised to see her still standing beside the ring. He thought he had even see her back up a little when he looked at her. He couldn't be sure though. When he looked up again, she had disappeared.

When they got back into the locker room, they were met with cheers and pats on the back. They had won one for the alliance. Sean started to change as his mind stayed focused on Lita. Why hadn't she helped Matt? Why had she chose to help the other Hardy instead? She could have easily helped Matt win that match. It didn't matter. All that mattered was they had won. They would definitely want a rematch. He could tell from the way Matt looked. He also could tell from the way that Matt had stared at Lita, there was more there going on than what the people saw. He shrugged it off and quickly changed his clothes. He couldn't wait to get back to his hotel room and take a hot shower.

After his shower, he fell into his bed with the towel still wrapped around his waist. There was no need to be modest, he shared a room with no one. He was exhausted. His eyelids drooped lower and lower. He finally let sleep overtake him. In his dreams, he saw Lita. He was awaken from his dreams by frantic knocking on the door. He got up grumpily and opened the door just wide enough to peek behind it. He gasped as he saw a bloodied Lita. He quickly opened the door, and she fell into his arms. He thought her heard her say, "Help me please", but when he looked at the collasped girl in his arms he wasnt sure if she said anything at all. He brought her into the room and laid her listless body onto the bed. He quickly walked back to the door and peeked out. He was relieved to find the hallway still empty. He closed the door softly.

He turned back to Lita who was sobbing. Had Matt done this to her? He could tell from looking at them earlier that they had a little relationship problem, but he hadn't expected this. How many times had he hit her before? Was this the first time? Or one of many? Her body shook violently as her sobs became louder. He walked over to the bed and sat by her. He put a hand on her back. Another wave of questions bombarded his thoughts. How had she found him? Was Matt looking for her? How could Matt even call himself a man?

_//You put this in me  
So now what, so now what?//_

"Lita, Did Matt do this to you?" Sean asked hoping she would say no.

"Yes,. he did." she replied, but it came out more sounding like "Yesh, 'e 'id"

"We've got to get you to the hospital." Sean said.

"NO." Lita said vehemently.

He could tell from the look in her eyes, she wasn't budging. He sighed.

"Well, come into the bathroom and we'll put something on those cuts." He said suddenly becoming self concious because of the towel that was still clad to his waist.

He led her into the bathroom. He slammed the toilet shut and told Lita to sit. Then he told her he'd be right back. He walked back into the room and threw on some boxers and a pair of jeans.

"Why did he do this?" Sean asked when he got back into the bathroom. 

He wet a wash cloth and started to clean Lita's wounds. She flinched at every touch. He touched her jaw gingerly noting the swelling. He hoped Matt was real proud of himself beating Lita up like that. 

"He said I caused him the match tonight. I could have helped him, but I didn't. He said he lost because of me." She said in the same mushmouth manner.

She grimaced a little. He wasn't going to ask her anymore questions it looked like it pained her to talk. He finished cleaning her wounds. She never looked up at him. She kept her eyes casted downwards. When he was done he led her back into the room and told her to lay down in his bed. He would sleep on the floor. She started to protest, but he gave her a stern look. She crawled into the bed and soon was fast asleep. He spent the better part of the night fuming at Matt. He had a good mind to find him and kick his ass. How was she suppose to show her face? The questions would rise. He grabbed a pillow off his bed and laid on the floor still contemplating Lita's fate. When he woke up the next morning, he found Lita curled up next to him. She was breathing softly and evenly. She looked so vulnerable in her sleep. She was shivering. He pulled the blanket off the bed and draped it over the two of them. Then he fell back asleep.

_//Wanting, needing, waiting  
For you to justify my love//_

When she had walked backstage with Matt and Jeff, she had expected the worse. Matt didn't say anything to her as they gathered their things together to leave. Jeff didn't say anything, but he had silently thanked Lita for helping him. Lita knew that Jeff was aware of some of the abuse Lita took at the hands of Matt, but he felt it wasn't his place to say anything. Lita followed Matt miserably as they left the dressing room. He grabbed her arm and yanked her to catch up with him. She wanted to complain, but she didn't want to give him yet another reason to hit her. She tried to fight back tears as they got back into the hotel. He pushed her into the room and slammed the door shut. She jumped from the forcefullness of it.

He grabbed her hair and turned him around to look at him. She heard him start yelling at her about costing him the match. Suddenly, it wasn't Matt in front of her anymore. It was Essa. She could never win. She always got the worst of everything. All her life, she just wanted to be someone.She closed her eyes and let the tears slide down her cheeks. She opened eyes back up. She could no longer hear what Matt was saying. She was in her safety zone. He began to slap her and push her around. Then he slammed her face into a mirror, and she passed out. When she woke up she was in agony. She tried to stand, but she was extreme dizzy. She brought her hand to her face, blood was pouring from open wounds.

She steadied herself on the bathroom sink. She walked slowly back into the room, afraid Matt was there waiting for her. She nearly started crying again when she saw that he was gone. She walked out the room, and started banging on doors. No one came out. Where was everyone? She kept banging on doors. A door opened, it was Scotty.

"Scotty, you've got to help me. "

Scotty looked scared and repulsed at the same time. He quickly shut the door saying he couldn't help her, Matt might kill him. Lita felt like breaking down. She kept walking up the empty hallway. Would anyone help her? Were they all afraid of him? She finally stopped at another door. If no one answered or they refused to help her, she didn't know what she was going to do. She knocked on the door, relief washed over her as it opened. Sean peeked around the door at her, the swung the door open. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he was going to help her. She fell into his arms not caring who saw. Sean O'Haire, a member of the alliance, was her knight in shining armor

_//Hoping, praying  
For you to justify my love//_

That was how it all started. After that night Matt beat her up, Sean became her ally, then her friend, and now her lover. She started to depend on him more than anyone else. She didn't break things off with Matt, yet. She was trying to figure out exactly how to go about doing that. She knew no matter how she told him, he was going to get angry. What she was really scared of was being kicked out of Team Extreme. This was all she knew, how was she suppose to cope without Matt and Jeff. Sean was being overly patient with her. He didn't push her. He understood. She was reluctant to cross over to the alliance because the WWF has been all she has ever known, and it was all she loved. She wouldn't betray her team for anything. The same thing applied to Sean, but they respected one another's opinion.

With them, it wasn't about the WWF vs. The Alliance. It wasn't about who was better. There was no test of pride between them. When they were together they forgot all about the fued. They became lost in each other. She loved to run her fingers through his spiky hair. There were so many things about him that she loved. She loved how he smiled in his sleep, how he sang when he was in the shower, and how his eyes darken when he was in deep thought. He wondered if he noticed little things like that about her? He probably did. She would have to remember to ask him next time they were together. It wasn't just about sex with them. They shared something deep, and although she hadn't told him yet, she loved him. No matter how horrific that night was Matt beat her up, she was glad for it everyday.

Matt didn't even apologize for what he had done. When she left Sean's room, she hid in the room she shared with Matt. She had told him to tell everyone she was sick. She didn't want anyone to see her looking that way. She was embarrassed because she wasn't strong to leave him. She didn't want everyone to cluck their tongues at her and tell her she ought to be smart enough to leave. They didn't understand what she was going through. She didn't want to answer any questions that might be posed. She didn't want to explain what was going on she only wanted it to stop. When Matt left, he grunted and walked out the door without even asking her if she was okay. He had hardly looked at her. _*Probably couldn't handle looking at his sins.*_ Lita concluded.

When Matt came back to the room later that night, Lita was gone. She had stole away to Sean's room. She had made sure that no one saw her. She wanted to tell him how grateful she was that he had helped her when others had turned her down. Scotty wasn't the only person who had chosen to be blind. This had happened plenty of times before, and her own friends chose not to see it, telling her she must have done something to deserve it. Everyone thought Matt was so innocent, and she was the whore. Matt was a good boy who dated a wicked girl in their eyes. She was corrupt. Matt was always the victim in their eyes. Everything he did could be justified with a 'Why would he do that for no reason?' It didn't matter if he had a reason or not. _**It was wrong.**_ He didn't even question where she was when she did finally come back.

_//I want to know you  
Not like that//_

He didn't know what it was about her that made him love her. Ever since that faithful night, he took it upon himself to try and right all the wrongs. She had told him about how Essa had treated her like shit, now Matt. Matt saved her from one abusive relationship, only to get her involved in another. He had been infuriated with Matt that night. He wanted to go make him hurt like Lita did, but that would only result in making things worse for her. So he did the next best thing, he became her friend. She would tell him everything. She told him about the first time Matt hit her. It had been over something as silly as who ate his m&m's. He blamed Lita, but it turned out to be his brother.

Then things took a turn one night. She was an emotional wreck. She was sitting in his room crying and pouring her heart out about what Matt had done. A person wouldn't know by his calm demeanor that he was such an asshole. Matt had dirty ways about him. Everyone thought that he was so innocent. Lita had even told him, her own friends didn't believe her most of the time. They thought she deserved it or was doing it to herself. "Why would I do this to myself?" She sobbed that night. He couldn't believe these people called themselves her friends. He did the only thing he knew to do then. He held her. He rocked back and forth with her rubbing her hair gently assuring her it was going to be alright. He wasn't sure himself if it was really going to be alright.

She had looked up at him with so much anguish in her eyes. Tears were still running down her face. He had wiped the tears from her eyes. Then he didn't know what made him do it. One minute he was thinking, 'I wish I could kiss her.' The next minute he was, and she didn't stop him either. He savored their kiss as he pulled away.

"What happens next?" She asked.

He shrugged then kissed her again.

_//I don't wanna be your mother  
I don't wanna be your sister either//_

They had that rematch with the Hardy's when Lita got better. He guessed Matt wanted her to prove herself to him. They had walked out first this time. When the Hardy's and Lita walked out. He noticed how less enthused she seemed, but she was still simply breathtaking to him. Her eyes seemed to plead with him. He knew what he had to do. He was going to have to lose the match for her sake. He only put half his heart into the match, the other half was with Lita. He glanced at Lita throughout the match but not as much as he wanted. He didn't want to draw attention to him and Lita. Deja Vu set in as the crowd started to chant her name. Chuck and Jeff were fighting outside the ring. He looked over at her. She seemed reluctant to interfere.

He knocked Matt down. Then started to taunt her. At first she looked confused. Then understanding lit in her eyes. Matt turned Sean to face him. He hit sean with a couple of right hands as Lita climbed the rope. The crowd went into a frenzy. He turned around. Lita jumped from the ropes. She took Sean down with a hurricana. She climbed up the ropes again. She flashed the Hardy Gunz then moonsaulted off the top rope. Chuck started to climb into the ring. Lita ran at him and knocked him back down with a baseball slide. Matt then ripped his shirt off to the delight of the female fans. He picked Sean up, encircled his arm around Sean's neck, did the Hardy Gunz, and took Sean out with the twist of fate. He then pinned him to get the win. Lita slid into the ring. Matt kissed her happily. That hurt Sean more than the match he just went through.

_//I just wanna be your lover  
I wanna be your baby  
Kiss me, that's right, kiss me//_

That night when the 'met up', she assured him that kiss had meant nothing to her. She hadn't even expected it. Right now, Matt was out celebrating with Jeff. There was no telling where they were, neither did she particularly care. She was just glad he was gone, and she could spend time with Sean. He asked her did she worry about getting caught. She said no. She wished she would get caught, she hated having to hide their relationship. Wasn't she afraid that once everyone found out they would hate her? Once again she said no. He was the only person that she cared about. They didn't care about her. They thought she beat herself. Why should she care if they found out?

He wasn't sure how he felt about his team finding out. He would never turn his back on them, but he wouldn't turn his back on her either. He knew how much he was suppose to despise the WWF, but how could he despise something that had given him Lita? He could actually see himself marrying her, having kids with her, growing old with her. When was the last time he had felt like that for any woman? He couldn't even remember the last time, and he wasn't even that old. He want to prove his love to her, and he would.

//Yearning, burning  
For you to justify my love//

   [1]: mailto:tempest@thatbitch.com



	2. Declaration of Love

**email:** [][1]tempest@thatbitch.com**  
disclaimer:** I don't own anyone recognizable from the **WWFE**. Vince owns them, of course.   
**author notes:** This fic is dedicated to Sassy Lil Scorpio. My family always told me that reoccuring dreams meant that something was going to happen or something was on my subconcious. That's where the idea for this chapter came. I have a thing for dream sequences. *shrugs*  
*denotes thought*  
italics denotes poetry being spoken  
poem: A Letter From Me to You by Hashim Sykes

* * * * *

2.

He was still having that dream. It was always on his mind even when he was trying to train. The only time he could seem to get it out of his mind was when he was wrestling, but even then it still lurked in the back of his mind. He didn't understand it. He knew it had some significance, but what? It had started the night when he first helped Lita out. Since that night, he had the dream at least once a week. His mother had told him as a child that reoccuring dreams always symbolized something that was going to inevitably happen, or something that was on one's subconcious. He hadn't really understood what she had meant by that then, but he thought that he was getting a better understanding of it now.

In the dream, he was in the locker room getting ready for a match. It was unusually empty. It unnerved him a little because there was no evidence that anyone had been there besides him. He wrapped his wrists slowly. He didn't know who his opponent was, it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was to win. He walked out the dressing room. There was no one around. The backstage was strangely empty. No crew, no Alliance, no WWF, no one. But then she materialized. He saw Lita walking down the corridor he himself had just walked down. She smiled at him and stood by his side. She put her arm around his waist. Even in his dream, he could feel the emotions welling up in him from her simple touch.

She was talking, but he couldn't hear what she was saying. Somehow he knew she was saying, "Let's get out of here." And that's just what they did. The scene changed, and they were at a fancy restaurant. Her red hair was pulled up into an elegant upsweep, and she had on a strapless black dress that dipped in the back. He had on a tux. He wasn't quite sure where they were, but it didn't matter. He was happy as long as he was with her. She was talking again, but he still couldn't hear her. He just knew what she was saying. She got up from her chair and pulled him out to the empty floor. They started to slow dance as a bad played a slow tune. She buried her face in his chest. He closed his eyes and let the music guide him.

She pulled back from him and gazed into his eyes. He couldn't describe the feelings that were running through him at that moment. She smiled at him and tilted her head as if she were reading his thoughts. Was she? He wanted to ask, but he didn't. He savored the moments with her. He ran his forefinger down her jawline, and traced the contours of her lips. Then he leaned in and kissed her sweetly. Her eyes were still closed when he pulled back. She sighed lightly. He wondered what she was thinking. He didn't want to ruin the moment by asking. She opened her eyes and smiled again. He took her hand and led her out of the restaurant. The dream became a bit of a blur to him at that moment. Then everything was clear again.

They were in a hotel room. She was sitting on the bed. He pulled off his tie and jacket. She kicked off her pumps.He walked over to her and began to kiss her. She met his every kiss. He unzipped her dress and watched it fall from her body. She was so beautiful. As he laid her back on the bed, he placed feathery kisses on her neck and chest. Then the dream took a bad turn. There was banging on the door. Then the door few open. A maniacal Matt stormed in the room. How did he know they were there? Lita pulled the covers over her to hide her naked body. He got up. Matt was screaming at Lita, calling her every obscenity known to man. Sean jumped up standing in front of Lita, shielding her from an angry Matt.

Matt walked toward them. His eyes were full of disgust, his lip was curled. Sean heard Matt telling him to just get out the way, Lita was who he wanted. Sean refused. He wasn't going to let him hurt her. He'd kill Matt before he let that happen in his presence. He saw what Matt was capable of, and he wasn't about to let that happen again. The two men started to fight. He saw Lita screaming in the background, but of course, he couldn't hear it. Matt picked up a lamp and threw it at him. He dodged it by mere seconds. The two tangled up, neither getting the upperhand on the other. Matt pushed him away desperately. He saw Matt pull a gun from waistband. Had that been there before? The next scene happened so fast. He stood there unable to move, Matt aimed the gun and fired. Out of what seemed like nowhere, Lita jumped in front of him. That was when he usually woke up. He never got past that point in the dream.

"Earth to Sean." Chuck said bringing Sean out of his thoughts. "Do you realize that we have a match against Kane and The Undertaker in exactly 10 minutes?"

That was Chuck always being the worrywart perfectionist. He was the one who made sure they always got to their matches on time, and he made sure that everything was in order. He thought about how so many of the people that he worked with had something unique about them that you couldn't tell just from looking at them like how Chris Kanyon liked to sing show tunes, or how Rob Van Dam could cook like there was no tomorrow, or how Torrie was an excellent artist. When you saw them on TV, you couldn't catch the full essence of who they were. He was sure Lita could say the same thing about the people of the WWF. Sean believed that they could get along fine if they realized how much alike they really were. This wasn't really their fight. It was a power struggle between the McMahons, and they were just caught in it.

"I know, don't worry, Chuck." He said trying to sound reassuring.

Truth was he was worried about that match himself. It was for the WCW tagteam belts. Kane and The Undertaker were intimidating. Both men towered over him and outweighed him by at least 50 pounds, and he wasn't exactly a small frye himself. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought about the upcoming match. If he said he wasn't worried, he'd be lying. He remembered watching Mick Foley on TV one time saying The Undertaker threw him off the top of the cage, and The Undertaker wasn't even mad at him. _*I always pick the best moments to remember something like that.* _He chastised himself silently. Even Lita had been worried when he told her the night before. She had reason to be.

"Sean, didn't you hear me? We're fighting _Kane_ and _The Undertaker_. Last time I checked, that was like signing your own death certificate." Chuck said grimly.

"I heard you the first time. Damn, why do you always have to worry so much?"

"Cause worrying is what I do best, bro."

Sean had to agree. Chuck was a professional worryer. You couldn't tell from looking at him that he worried all the time or that he was a perfectionist. When he first met Chuck, he wanted to kill him. He was constantly wanting to practice, to 'perfect' his moves. He was always worrying whether he was doing okay or not. Even after Sean reassured him a thousand times over he was doing okay, Chuck still worried. He had seen times when Chuck would refuse to wear a shirt because it was wrinkled, and then worry about what he was going to wear. Sean had grown use to it. Chuck didn't mean to be annoying. Under all that worry and perfection, he was a really good guy. He had come to see Chuck as a brother.

"We'll go out there and do what we normally do. There's no need to get bent out of shape about it. There is nothing we can do about it now."

"Did I forget to mention it was in a cage?" Chuck added.

"Chuck!" Sean said exasperated.

"I was just letting you know." Chuck muttered.

"I was there when Regal booked the match." Sean said annoyed. "For the next 10 minutes-"

"7 and a half." Chuck said cutting Sean off.

"You amaze me." Sean said shaking his head. "For the next 7 and a half minutes, don't think about it."

"I can't help it." Chuck said with worry filling his voice.

"Well, try!" Sean barked.

"Maybe, it doesn't worry you that you're about to face two of the biggest..."

"Chuck..."

"Most intimidating..."

"Chuck..."

"Most detructive men in the WWF. If you're not scared, you should be."

"If you don't shutup we're not going to make it to that match at all." Sean warned.

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm going to kill you." Sean said calmly.

"Now is not the time for jokes."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Sean asked.

Chuck fell silent and sat down on a chair near the door. Sean shook his head. Chuck jumped from his chair and started pacing. Sean didn't care what he did as long as he was quiet. A man wearing a headset stuck his head in the door and told them they were on in 5. Sean got up from his chair and walked out the door. Chuck followed him. They looked at a monitor. The Undertaker and Sara were being shown. The Undertaker was popping his wrist. He didn't look the least bit worried. Chuck opened his mouth to say something, but Sean gave him a warnng glare. 

* * * * *

Lita sat in the Team Extreme locker room chewing on her bottom lip. Sean and Chuck were up next. Sean had already told her he was more than a little worried about tonight's match. Cage matches had a way of turning ugly quick. She knew their belts were on the line. Sean had asked her the night before what she thought about the match up.

"To be honest? I don't think you stand a chance in hell, not through a fair fight anyway." Lita answered. "Put up as less a fight as you can, and I think they'll go easy on you."

"Thanks for showing so much confidence in me." He said disappointed.

"I didn't say I wasn't confident in you. I'm saying that because I don't want to see you severely hurt. Who really knows what's going to happen out there? You could beat The Undertaker and Kane. It's any man's fight really." She said grasping his head between her hands.

She kissed him on the forehead. They were in her room. She had started getting her own room. Matt complained at first, but he didn't put up much of a fight. Sean usually found a way to get them adjoining rooms. He told her that he got the adjoining rooms by renting both rooms under his name. Simple, but it worked. If they couldn't get adjoining rooms, they usually rendevoused at some hotel across town. They were playing a dangerous game, but it was worth it. She would do anything to be with him.

"I just don't want to see you hurt." She added again.

That conversation seemed so long ago as she sat on a chair next to Jeff and Matt watching the small TV in their locker room. She could feel the knot of fear tightening up in her stomach. She had tried to talk Sean into backing out, but he said they had to do it. They couldn't back out of that match and show their faces in the Alliance locker room. That would be humiliating. Their peers would think they were cowards. She understood. She didn't press the issue anymore. She started to shake her leg nervously as they waited for the match to start.

"Palumbo and O'Haire take on The Undertaker and Kane tonight. They are so dead." Jeff commented.

Lita shot Jeff a dirty look, but he didn't see it. She wanted to say something smart or tell him to shut up, but she didn't want them to start to act suspicious of her. She kept her eyes glued to the screen. The Undertaker and Sara were walking towards the ring. 

"I don't like that Sean O'Haire guy. There is something about him that I don't trust." Matt said.

"Well at least, he didn't steal your move." Jeff said angrily. " The _**Seanton**_ Bomb, what the fuck is that all about?"

Lita remained silent through it all. Sean and Chuck had just walked out, and now Kane's music was starting. She had to admit she loved the way the creative department had combined Kane and The Undertaker's music. The Undertaker and Kane climbed into the ring. Sean didn't show any worry, but she knew that he was scared. Her heart went out to him. 

"Lita, are you okay? You look a little jittery." Jeff asked.

"I'm fine, just thinking about our match." She lied.

Jeff nodded. That was good enough for him. He turned his attention back to the screen. Kane and The Undertaker were dominating the match. She knew Sean was giving it his all. She watched in horror as Sean was slammed repeatedly into the side of the cage. It didn't take long before the blood was drawn. On the screen DDP and Kanyon were at the top of the ring watching the terror in the ring.

"DDP wants to die, doesn't he?" Matt laughed.

"Oh Sara. I will not rest until we're together." Jeff said mocking DDP.

The brothers high fived each other. Sean and Chuck were both out. Sean's blood was pretty much everywhere on the mat. Kanyon and DDP started to descend down the ramp as Kane and The Undertaker went for the double chokeslams. She winced as Sean hit the mat hard. They were pinned. The Undertaker and Kane had won. Sean lay motionless on the mat as Sara scaled the cage trying to get away from DDP. She didn't want to watch anymore. She wanted to be with him. He was hurt ,and she couldn't even comfort him, not now anyway.

"That was great. Palumbo and O'Haire got the ass kicking from hell." Matt said laughing.

"I don't think they'll be recovering from that anytime soon. Looks like O'Haire got the worse of it, he was bleeding." Jeff said wrinkling up his face.

"That's what the bastard gets." Matt said without remorse.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yes, she could. She would probably be doing the same thing if she had never fallen for Sean. She realized how shallow this whole thing was. They all hated each other because of the federations they were in. When she really thought about it, it was downright stupid. Who was she to say anything about it, though? She would be labeled a traitor if she even breathed a word of what she really thought. This wasn't really about any of them, it was the McMahons flexing their money. It was all about money, power, and respect. The wrestlers were just their pawns in a sick, twisted game.

* * * * *

The match had been worse than he expected. He actually saw his life flash before his eyes. That was the single most scariest thing to happen to him. As long as he lived, he never wanted to set foot in the same ring as The Undertaker. The tables sure turned when you were fighting him one on one. He thought about how he and Chuck had held him back that night on Smackdown while DDP taunted him. He hadn't seemed so intimidating at that moment, but then again he wasn't alone in the ring with The Undertaker. He was surrounded by his fellow Alliance members. He wondered if The Undertaker remembered that while he was pummeling him in the ring. Chances are he did. He had deserved it. 

He had went into that match expecting the worse, and he came out a believer. It had been as bad as he had anticiapated, but a lot worse than he expected. He thought it was more of The Undertaker making an example out of him and Chuck than it was personal. The match hadn't been too bad until Paige and Kanyon decided to show their faces. That's when things got really ugly. It was like The Undertaker was showing DDP what he planned to do to him at SummerSlam. Sean found himself silently cursing Paige as The Undertaker smashed his face into the cage. When The Undertaker chokeslammed him, he had laid there unable to move. He laid there in the ring staring up at the lights trying to regain his strength and his breath.

The medics came down to the ring and assisted the two men to the medical room. He had two nasty cuts on the side of his face. One above his right eye, and the other on his cheek. Other than that he wasn't seriously injured, just a little shaken up from the whole thing. He was going to have the bruises from hell, but he had made it. It was over, and he didn't plan on doing it again anytime soon. A few of the Alliance members came by the medic room to see how they were doing. Most said, they put up a good fight and how they were glad it wasn't them.

"We made it. It's over, Chuck." Sean said to Chuck who was sitting on the other table.

"We lost our belts." Chuck said sadly.

"We can always get them back."

"Are you crazy? That would mean fighting them again. I don't think so." 

"This time it wouldn't be in a cage. Remember the old saying, whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"That chokeslam took a lot more out of you than just your breath." Chuck retorted. "Like your sanity."

Sean smiled a little. An EMT put alcohol on his cuts. He drew in a breath as the cuts started to sting. He had been just joking with Chuck. He didn't plan on getting back into the ring with Kane and The Undertaker anytime soon. He'd have to forget about the ass kicking he just received before he thought about that. All he wanted now, was to be wrapped in Lita's arm. He wondered how she felt about what just happened. She had warned him about getting into the ring with the brothers of destruction, but he hadn't listened. The EMT checked in his bag for band aids.

"I got Blues Clues or Sesame Street." The EMT said.

"Excuse me?" Sean asked.

"Sorry, I work at an children's hospital during the day." The EMT said as he pulled out two brightly colored boxes of band aids. "It's either Blues Clues or Sesame Street."

"Well, in that case, Blues Clues." Sean said with a smile.

After they were done in the medic room, Sean gathered his things to go. It had been a long night, and he wanted to rest before he saw Lita that night. He said his goodbyes to his friends and walked out the the dressing room. They walked out their dressing room at the same time. She looked around and caught his eyes. He stopped short. He realized he was staring, and he walked over to a table to get a cup of water. He saw Matt smirk at him as they walked down the hallway. He gripped the cup in his hand as Matt put an arm around Lita and kissed her. Matt really knew how to turn up the charm when he needed to. Lita didn't turn to look at him again. When they were out of sight he threw the cup at the wall and continued on his way out of the arena.

She didn't know how much it bothered him to see her with Matt. He had been patient in letting her deal with Matt. It wasn't like she could just come out and tell Matt she was leaving him for a member of the Alliance. That would definitely bring the wrath of Matt down on her. That he didn't want. He didn't think he could keep his cool if Matt hurt Lita again. Since that night, she hadn't mentioned of him hitting her again. He knew it probably still went on. She just didn't tell him, and he couldn't prove it. Odd bruises and bumps were passed off as ring bangs. He knew that Torrie had a thing for Jeff, and Stacy had a thing for Matt (God bless her soul). People accepted that for some reason. It was probably because Stacy and Torrie were being portrayed as sluts, which they weren't. Stacey still watched cartoons and slept in the fetal position with her thumb in her mouth for God's sake.

He was sure that if he openly showed interest in Lita that he would get more than a few dirty looks. It was different from Torrie's and Stacey's crush. He walked into his room and showered. After his shower, he flipped on the TV and laid on his bed. The modern version of Romeo and Juliet was on. He sat on the bed engrossed in the movie. There was soft knocking the adjoining door as the movie started going off. He wiped a few tears away from his eyes that had slipped during the movie. Damn, chick flicks. He opened the door to a beaming Lita. He smiled back at her.

"What's the secret password?" He asked playfully.

"Sean, have you been crying?" Lita asked noting the redness in his eyes.

"That's not it." Sean said as Lita pushed her way in. "And for the record, it's allergies."

"What are you allergic to? Romeo and Juliet?" Lita retorted catching the bare end of the movie.

"Could be?"

"And what's this? Blue Clues? Is these something you're not telling me?" Lita Joked.

"Blah, blah, blah." Sean said covering his ears. "I don't hear you."

"Hear this then." Lita said charging him knocking him onto the bed. 

They wrestled a little. Then both just laid there on the bed, holding each other.

"I saw your match tonight." Lita said quietly.

"It looked worse than it really was." Sean assured her.

"Sean, level with me. You don't have to act all macho in front of me."

"It was rough. I went out there expected the bad, but I got a little more than I bargained for." He confided in her.

"I can tell." She said touching the band aids.

"I think I got the worse of it. Poor Chuck was just shaken up. I don't think he'll ever forget this night."

"I don't blame him. I can even begin to comprehend what that was like. I've never been in a cage match."

"Maybe, you should suggest it to Vince and he'll put you in some kind of bra and panties, cage match."

"God, I hope not. It's bad enough just being in a bra and panties match." She said punching him in the arm.

The two laid there silent. Her hand rested lazily on his chest. She could feel his slow, steady breathing as she laid there with him. He was twining and untwining a strand of his hair around his finger. She cherished these moments. They didn't have to alway say anything to get their feelings out. Although she hadn't said it yet, she loved him. She had planned on telling him tonight. She just had to find a way to form the words. She didn't want to just blurt them out. She wanted the moment to be special. she had something written down on a piece of paper off the internet. She had actually practiced what she was going to say to him. When was the last time she had done that? Had she ever done it? She hadn't loved too many guys like she loved Sean, though.

When she had told Matt she loved him. It had been sort of spur of the moment. It was more like he pressured her to say it. Basically, Matt really had gave her an ultimatum. Say it or else. She said it, but she only said it when he said it first. It became almost automatic to her. It was like the constant repetition of it made her believe that she did love Matt. She wondered what Sean would say when she told him that she loved him. Would he want to cool things down a little? Would he say she was going to fast? She would never know unless she tried. She fumbled in her pocket at she pulled out the piece of paper. 

Sean, I want to read you something."

"Okay. I'm listening." 

"I-I wanted to tell you something, but I was never really good with getting my feelings across, but this sums up how I feel perfectly. It's a poem by Hashim Sykes. It's called A Letter from me to you." She said as a lump grew in her throat.

She took a deep breath and started to speak.

_If I could define my love for you:   
I may say how I get lost in your brown eyes  
I would tell about your thick gorgeous hair  
I could mention your great personality  
I might bring up your beautiful voice  
The truth is_

_Webster does not have enough adjectives to describe you  
They do not have the words to show how much I love you:  
How I think about you every night  
How I miss you every minute you are not around  
How I get excited when I hear your voice  
How I cannot sit still, when I know I am going to see you  
The truth is_

_Webster does not have enough adjectives to describe   
my thoughts of you,  
They do not have the words to show how much you have done:  
Like how you drive me places  
Like how you listen to all my problems  
Like how you smile at me  
No matter what time it is  
Like how you are you_

_No words can describe what you are, who you are,   
and how I feel about you  
No words can describe these feelings 'cause these feelings   
are not in any dictionary  
These feelings are in the heart...   
They come out when you are around  
They come out when you are gone   
They come out 'cause they love you too  
I know this might scare you  
It may not be love   
But it is a feeling that I do not want to give up._

When she finished she looked up at him. 

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, Sean, I love you." 

She was biting her bottom lip. He couldn't believe what she just heard. She had just declared her love for him. Did she know how long he had been waiting to hear those words? Nothing else mattered now that she loved him. He wanted to go to the window to shout for all the world to hear that Lita loved him. He smiled at her and pulled her in for a long kiss.

"I love you, too." He whispered in her ear. 

   [1]: mailto:tempest@thatbitch.com



	3. Matt's Eye View

**email:** [][1]tempest@thatbitch.com**  
disclaimer:** I don't own anyone recognizable from the **WWFE**. Vince owns them, of course.   
**author notes:** This fic is dedicated to Sassy Lil Scorpio. I thought maybe you'd be interested in Matt's view. *shrugs* Matt isn't a very nice person in this fic. At least not to Lita. I don't plan on making this a long series. 10 chapters at the most, but I see it ending in the next 2 or 3 chapters. It wasn't originally suppose to be a series. It was suppose to be a one shot deal.   
*denotes thought*  
Excerpt of lyrics from Sick And Beautiful by Artificial Joy Club - Melt or the Mission Impossible II Soundtrack (I think that's the song that's on the MI2 soundtrack. They've got a song on there.)

* * * * *

3.

Matt started to notice a change in her after their first match against Chuck Palumbo and Sean O'Haire. She had made him furious during that match. First, she had backed away from the ring when O'Haire had looked at her, then instead of helping him, she had ran to the otherside of the ring and helped Jeff. He had no problems with her helping Jeff. If he had had things under control, he wouldn't have had any problems with her helping Jeff. He didn't want to see his brother hurt, but he also wanted to win. He did take out his frustrations on her that night; he had done it many times before. It wasn't something that he was proud of. He saw it as a dirty habit. The first time it had happened, he had swore to her it would never happen again. He said the same thing the second time and the third time. It came to a point where he stopped saying it at all.

After that match, he think he had beaten her more brutally than he ever had before. Things got out of hand a little as he smacked her around. He ended up smashing her face into a mirror. When she blacked out, he had just left her there. He didn't know what else to do. He was afraid he had killed her. So, he simply left. He needed to gather his thoughts together. If she was really dead, how was he going to handle it? After downing a few drinks in the bar and thwarting a few advances by Stacy, he went back into the hotel room. He walked into the bathroom slowly, and he nearly cried when he saw she was gone. That meant she was okay... this time. He wondered where she had disappeared to.

He walked out into the hallway, trying to remember whose room was whose. There weren't very many WWF members on this floor, mostly Alliance. He remembered that Scotty was down the hall a bit, Trish's room was at the end of the hall, and Jeff was up on the next floor. He knew it wasn't likely she had went to Trish's room, but when you've just had your face slammed into a mirror, he didn't think a person could be too particular. He knocked on Trish's door no answer, but he saw bloody prints on the door. She had been here. He walked down the hall, looking for places she had been. He came to another door where there were spots of blood on the door. It was Scotty's room. He knocked on the door forcefully. Scotty opened the door sleepily.

"Hey, Matt. What's up, dawg?" Scotty said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Lita wouldn't happen to be in there, would she?" Matt asked.

"Naw man. She came by, but she didn't come in. She looked pretty bad like someone just beat her ass." Scotty said fearfully leaving out parts of the story.

"She did it to herself. She took us losing that match pretty hard. That's why I need to find her to assure her it's not her fault." Matt lied. "Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"I think I heard her knock on the next door over."

The next door over wasn't a member of the WWF's room. Matt racked his brain trying to remember who occupied that room. Then, it dawned on him. He had seen Sean O'Haire prancing in and out of that room. He doubted she was there, Sean was one the reasons she got her ass kicked. He frowned to himself, he didn't like Sean O'Haire at all. Something about him bothered Matt. He had been wary of Sean ever since him and Chuck interefered in the match they had against the Dudley's. Chuck and Sean had ran from the ring like a couple of punks, but were caught and brought back to the ring where they went through a table. 

"I don't think so, Scotty. I think you were hearing things. I'm going to go check in Jeff's room." Matt drawled. "If she happens to come by your room again, don't let her out of your sight. Then call me, I'll be in either my room or Jeff's room. Jeff's room number is 402."

"No doubt, homie. I'll keep an eye out for li'l shawty, fo' sheazy." Scotty said before closing the door.

Matt walked to the elevator and headed to the fourth floor. He never gave another thought about going to Sean's room. Why would he hide her, anyway? She was a member of Team WWF. She was the enemy. She had to be with Jeff. There was no where else left for her to go, unless she got one of the girls to hide her. In her condition, she probably didn't. She didn't have time to answer questions about how that had happened to her. He knocked on Jeff's door. He heard something go crashing to the floor.

"Shit." He heard Jeff swear before he opened the door. "Matt. Come in."

Trish was smiling at him from the bed. Everything seemed to be in order with her so that meant hadn't tried to hit it. He nodded at her slightly. He wasn't her biggest fan. First, she kissed him. Now, she was after his brother. That girl made no sense. Women in general didn't make sense. There was no sign of Lita. Matt saw a big purple stain in the middle of the floor. He stared at it frowning.

"Trish was helping me dye my hair; when you knocked on the door I accidently dropped the dye." Jeff explained noticing Matt's gaze on the floor.

"Why weren't you in the bathroom?"

"I figured it wouldn't hurt to do it in the bedroom, but I forgot I had a fuck up for a brother who made bad things happen."

"Hey, watch it." Matt warned. "I didn't mean to interrupt the slumber party, girls. I see we're doing hair. What are you going to do next? The nails?"

"Well, since you mentioned it.." Jeff trailed off.

"Anyway, I can't find Lita. I thought she was up here, but as I can see we're playing dress up here."

"I haven't seen her." Jeff said shaking his head.

"She hasn't been up here, at all?"

"No, unless she came up here while I was down at the pool."

"How long ago was that?"

"I got up here about 20 minutes ago. Don't worry, Matt. She might just be exploring. You know how Amy likes to wander around, taking pictures, meeting people." Jeff said reassuringly.

"If you see her tell her I'm looking for her."

"Will do, Captain Matt." Jeff joked saluting him.

Matt walked out of Jeff's room confused. Well, there was no sense in going around the world looking for her. She would come back to the room. He went back to his room and got settled into bed. Soon, he was fast asleep.

The door creaking open woke him up. He saw Lita tipping back into the room. What time was it? He glanced at the clock 8:56am. Where had she been all this time? She walked into the bathroom and started the shower up. He didn't get up. He didn't know what he would say to her. A simple sorry would probably do, but she had heard sorry so many times before. It probably didn't mean anything to her now. She could have at least called him and told him that she wasn't coming back to the room. When she came back into the room, he turned the light on. She jumped. Her face had some cuts and scrapes on it. Her right cheek was swollen. He pulled his eyes quickly away from her.

"Where have you been?" He asked her.

"I slept in the rental." Lita lied quickly shifting her eyes away from Matt.

She was lying. She could never look him straight in the eyes when she lied. He guessed that she had chosen not to tell him the truth to keep him from grilling that person. He had a bad habit of asking people what Lita had told them after they fought. Matt didn't say anything as he got out of the bed. He had to go to the gym, and he was starved. He quickly showered and dressed. She was lying in the bed when he came out the bathroom.

"I'm going to stay here. Just tell everyone, I'm sick... or something." She said calmly.

Matt grunted in response. She seemed a little nonchalant. Usually when he hit her, she stopped speaking to him til he did something to make up for it. Today had been different. Why? She seemed so calm. Any other time she would br jumpy and moody after he hit her. She didn't seem jumpy or particularly moody. Maybe, she was doing this to scare him. If she was, it did scare him. He wasn't use to her being calm. He was suppose to be able to predict her moods, but this was definitely new. And he _definitely_ didn't like that. Before he walked out the door, he saw her hug a pillow and turn her back to him.

He was gone the rest of the day. When anyone asked where Lita was, he told them she was very sick. When he got back to the room later that night. She was gone, again. He let out an exasperated sigh. If she didn't want people to see her, why was she running around like a damn whore? She came back to the room a couple of hours later smiling. When she saw him, her smile quickly left her face. Her eyes clouded up, and he thought he saw her actually scowl at him. He couldn't be sure because when he looked again her face was rather placid. She didn't say anything as she started to take off her clothes and get ready for bed. He didn't ask her where she had been. It didn't matter she was back now. 

He often wondered why she didn't leave him. No matter how horrible he treated her, she always came back to him. She had never even threatened to break up with him. He knew she didn't like it. She was crazy if she did. He didn't even know why he did it. It's just like someone else took over his mind when he hurt her. He loved her, he really did. He didn't know why he did it, and he was afraid to admit he had a problem. A few people had noticed the bruises that appeared on her sometime. He would laugh it off saying Lita was clumsy, or she did it to herself. At first he felt bad about making Lita out to be the bad person, but he didn't want people to talk about him behind their hands. He wasn't a bad person really. Things went well for a couple of weeks. Then he started to really notice her change.

Lita started glowing after their next big blowout. Was glowing the word to describe it? She started to absolutely beam. They had gotten into over something she had heard. Apparently, Scotty had a big mouth and couldn't resist telling everyone that those bruises that Lita sustained were by her own hands. One of Lita's little friends told her about it, he had a feeling it was Jackie. Jackie was one of those people that felt that anything that could be said behind your back could be said to your face. He had denied it, of course, but Lita could see right through his lame lies.

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes." Lita said after he denied it.

"Who told you that?"

"Does it matter?" She shot back at him.

"Yes, it does to me. I want to know who's going around spreading these lies about me." Matt said angrily.

"They're not lies, Matt. Admit it, you said it. Why? Why would tell people I did this to myself?"

"Because.." Matt said not finishing.

"Because why?" Lita yelled her face turning red.

"Because I don't want everyone to think I'm a bad person." Matt admitted.

"So, you'd rather they think I'm crazy than them thinking you're a bad person." Lita spat at him. "Do you know how embarrassing that is? Do you know how much that hurts me?"

Matt didn't say anything as Lita continued her tirade.

"I don't like to find out people are talking about me because of some lie you told them to save face. This really beats everything you've ever done, Matthew Hardy."

"You don't understand - "

"I understand you don't care about me. You left me in a hotel room after you had sent my face through a mirror. Then you cover up your rages with lies. You're not even man enough to admit what you did. Instead, you come up with more these lies to make yourself feel better. Well, I hope you feel really good about yourself because you're nothing."

The blood rushed into his ears. Before he knew it, his hand shot out and went across Lita's face. Then, she did something that really scared him. She put her hands over her face and started to shake. He thought she was crying, but she was laughing. It wasn't just a small chuckle, but a hearty, deep throat laugh. It was the kind of laugh that started in your stomach. It was the kind of laugh you used when you watched a movie that made you laugh so hard, you cried. She turned her face back to him. Her eyes were brimmed with tears, but she was laughing. Then, realiztion set in. She was laughing at him.

"I hope you're real happy with yourself. Once again, you've proved how much of a man you are." She laughed as he backed away from her.

She took a couple of steps toward him. She really was going crazy. She did something she had never done, ever. She slapped him back. It was a hard slap, it cracked throughout the room, and snapped his head to the side. Then, she turned and stormed out of the room. He didn't know what was getting into her. She was starting to stand up for herself more. She had started acting so weird since that night. She started spending less and less time with him. She had started getting her own room. She didn't even spend as much time with anyone. She still talked to everyone, but when the group went out together. She was usually missing in action. When someone inquired of where she was, she always said around with a sneaky smile.

On the night of their rematch again Sean and Chuck, he caught her singing in the locker room. Had she ever done that before? Jeff was bobbing his head to Lita's reendition of 'I'm Good At Being Bad' by TLC. He had never heard her sing before. She never sang with him.

"God, Lita. Are you trying to kill us all." Matt said when he caught her singing. "I didn't know you wanted Invasion to end that bad."

"I kind of dig her voice. It's raspy and cute. She sounds like the girl from the Artificial Joy Club." Jeff said taking up for Lita. One of the few times he did. "Sing a few lines from Sick and Beautiful. That's my favorite song. I know you know it. I've only pounded it into your head a hundred thousand times."

"_All the world's your ashtray... I'm just Marlboro... Light me up and butt me...You're sick and beautiful._" Lita sang.

"Make it stop." Matt moaned.

"Are you crazy, Matt? Her voice rocks." Jeff argued.

"You sound like she's swallowing a cat, Lita. Don't listen to Jeff, he'll listen to anything." Matt said only semi-joking

"Whatever. I don't care. Someone likes my voice." Lita said smiling not meaning Jeff.

"Well, don't forget. We have a match tonight." Matt said.

"We won't forget." Jeff promised "Hey, sing some more." 

Lita jumped on a chair and started to dance. When had she ever done that? She was full of life. She looked happy, even though they were going through some problems. Jeff jumped up and started to play air guitar as Lita started to sing again. Matt walked out of the room leaving Lita and Jeff singing Sick and Beautiful. He thought a little more about what Lita said. "Someone likes my voice." She had said. He had a feeling she didn't mean just Jeff. Is that where she was spending her nights, in the arms of another guy? He didn't think so. Lita hadn't shown too much interest in any of the other guys. Then again, it was a common known fact that women cheated and lied better than men.

The match again Sean and Chuck went better that night. They won, that's all that mattered. During the match, he thought he saw Lita stalling again. What was it about her when they faced O'Haire and Palumbo? She just froze up. Was she intimidated by them? She never acted like this with anyone. Then, Sean had got in her face talking trash. That was all the motivation she needed. When Sean turned his back, Lita climbed the ropes. Matt hit him with a couple of times. Sean turned around, and Lita took him down with a hurricarana. She climbed the ropes again and did a moonsault off the top rope. Chuck tried to climb in the ring to help O'Haire. She knocked him down with a baseball slide. She was on a roll tonight. Matt took off his shirt and picked Sean up. Matt executed the twist of fate and pinned O'Haire for the win.

After the match, he kissed Lita for the whole world to see. He was proud of her. Whatever it was that was keeping her from interfering, she got over it and helped them pull out a win. She didn't seem to enthusiastic about the kiss. When he asked her if she wanted to go out with him and Jeff, she refused saying she was tired. 

"I'll stay in with you." Matt said.

"No." Lita said rather quickly. He looked at her oddly. "I mean I'm just going to take a shower and sleep. You go on and have fun."

"Are you sure? I know we haven't spent a lot of time together, lately."

"Don't worry about it. There will be plenty of time for us." 

"Okay, last chance." Matt warned.

"Go, go. You and Jeff have fun. Don't worry about me." Lita said before leaving. "Be careful."

He smiled when she said that. She always told them to be careful when they went out. He thought of it as an endearment. She always took on a motherly tone when she said it. She would raise her eyebrows and take on a concerned look. He didn't know what she expected to happen. She hadn't said it to him the last few times when he went out. Did that mean they were slowly coming to terms?

The next odd thing he noticed with her was how her team spirit seemed to be dwindling. When the invasion first started, she had been as vocal as the rest of them. Now, she barely commented on things that had to do with invasion anymore. When they watched the match between The Undertaker and Kane against Sean O'Haire and Chuck Palumbo she hadn't said anything at all about. She just sat there looking worried for some God forsaken reason. She even shot Jeff a dirty look when he said something negative about the match. She didn't know he had saw her, but he had. Then that night, she said she went straight to her room, but when he went to her room she didn't answer the door. So he went to Jeff's room. As usual, Trish was there, but nothing was going on but a friendly visit. Or so they said.

"Has Lita been acting a little strange to you lately?" Matt asked Jeff.

"Sort of, but women are weird creatures. You know how their moods are."

"Jeff!" Trish said offended.

"Well, you are." Jeff said dodging a pillow Trish threw at him.

"I thought I saw her shoot you a dirty look when you said something tonight about the cage match." Matt said.

"Maybe, she has a crush on Sean O'Haire or Chuck Palumbo." Trish piped in. "Personally, I'd go for that O'Haire. He's gorgeous."

"And there ya go, from the mouth of a woman herself." Jeff laughed.

"That's not funny." Matt said angrily.

"Lighten up, Matt. She was joking." Jeff said.

"I'm just kidding, Matt. Invasion has taken an emotional toll on all of us. Don't worry when this thing is over she'll be the same Lita." Trish said apologetically. "At this rate, who knows when that will be."

"I wonder where Hunter is really going to stand when he gets back?" Jeff asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, I've got some interesting thoughts on that -" 

Matt tuned Trish out as he thought about what she said. She could be right this could just be stress on Lita's part. He had to admit that he was more than a little stressed himself. What if Trish was right about her having a crush on Palumbo or O'Haire? That would be more than he could handle. _*Trish better be right about the stress part for Lita's sake. If I catch her with Sean O'Haire or Chuck Palumbo, I'm going to kill her.*_ Matt vowed silently. He meant every word he had just spoke in his mind, and he would stand by them.

   [1]: mailto:tempest@thatbitch.com



	4. Confessions

**email:** [][1]tempest@thatbitch.com**  
disclaimer:** I don't own any characters recognizable from the **WWFE**. Vince owns them, of course.   
**author notes:** This fic is dedicated to Sassy Lil Scorpio. I don't plan on making this a long series. 10 chapters at the most, but I see it ending in the next 2 or 3 chapters. It wasn't originally suppose to be a series. It was suppose to be a one shot deal. Since I plan on this being so short, I'm going to finish it before I update my other stories. It shouldn't take too long.  
*denotes thought*  


* * * * *

4.

It had been 2 weeks since Lita had told him that she loved him. For all it was worth, he was still on an emotional high from it. Everytime she said she loved him, he tingled all over. After that night, their bond to each other strengthen. He still felt bad about keeping it a secret from his fellow alliance members, especially Chuck. Chuck was his best friend these days. In reality, he felt safer telling Chuck things than he had his own best friend. It was harder to pry a secret out of Chuck than to pry a fat man out of spandex. That was another of the many things he liked about Chuck. Chuck was loyal, trustworthy, and an all around good guy. He didn't say much, but when he did it was uniquely Chuck.

He was wondering if he should tell Chuck about what he had going with Lita. Knowing Chuck, he already knew. Chuck observed things, but never said anything. He had once told Sean that he didn't like to go to people and tell them he knew about such and such. That was like invading someone's privacy. Instead he waited til they came to him, and if they never did, he never said anything about what he knew. Sean guessed that was fair enough. He probably saw the way Sean's eyes soften when he saw Lita in the hallway, or the way he sometimes stared at the door to the Team Extreme dressing room door, hoping to catch just a glance of her. It was sad, Sean knew it, but he was in love. It was hard having something as exciting as this going on in your life and no one to tell. Well, he had told one person, his mother. But mothers didn't count. He thought back on that phone conversation.

"Mom, I think I might have found 'the one', and I'm not talking about Billy Gunn." Sean had said laughing.

Him and his mother always referred to the woman who would claim his mind, body, and soul as 'the one'. He didn't quite remember when it started. He believed it was in high school when he first fell in love. He had told his mother that he had found the one. They referred to that girl as the one for several weeks. Sometimes when she called, his mother would say, "Sean, it's 'the one' on the phone." or "I don't think this is 'the one'." The phrase just kind of stuck. There had been plenty of women in his life, who he thought could have been 'the one', but they all fell short. None of them had captured his heart like Lita had.

"Haha, not Billy Gunn. You've always had an odd sense of humor, son. You definitely get that from you father's side of the family." His mother chuckled into the phone. "So back to you finding 'the one', I thought you said the same thing about that Kiebler girl."

His mother was referring to that brief stint where him and Stacy were dating before Stasiak. It turned into a brother/sister type relationship. She had a tendency to be bratty. He could understand that though. She was still young, very young. He looked after her like a sister being that she was the youngest member in the Alliance. Come to think of it, she was the youngest member of any federation there period. He felt it was his civil duty, as well as the other members of the WCW, to watch after her. 

"God, no. I never said she was 'the one', mom." Sean said wrinking up his nose. "She's like the kid sister I'm glad you didn't have."

"I could have sworn you did, but if you didn't my mistake. So, who is she?" His mother asked full of curiousity.

"Well, you know that girl who's walks out with the Hardy's?" He said impishly.

"You mean that pretty red head who wears her underwear over her pants." His mother grew silent for a moment. "Lita, I think her name is."

"Yeah. Me and her - "

"Wait Sean, doesn't she date the older Hardy boy, Mark? Mike? No wait, it's Mitch."

"Mitch?! What in the world? Matt, mom. His name is Matt." Sean laughed.

"Oh, how do you expect me to remember all these new sets of names. Since this Invasion started, I've been struggling to keep up with who's who. What's the other one's name? Jack? John?"

"Jeff. I'm starting to think I get my weird sene of humor from you." Sean said still laughing.

"My sense of humor is not weird. Anyway, back to the original question before I was so rudely interrupted, isn't she with the older one...Matt. See I remembered." His mother said in a teasing overly dramatic tone.

"They're somewhat together." He admitted.

"What is somewhat?" His mother quizzed.

Sean then proceeded to tell his mother all about how he had helped Lita and how they became lovers. He told her about the fears they had telling their respective teams about their relationships. His mother listened carefully, interjecting her thoughts here and there. That's what he loved about his mother, he could tell her anything. She always tried to be supportive and helpful.

"Ahh, young love." His mother said when he finished. "Sean, I still don't think you two should be having a physical relationship. You should wait until she breaks up with Matt to go to that level. You should keep being just her friend and keep loving her until she's free."

"Maybe, you're right."

"I am right, son. I've been in this game 20 plus years longer than you. And be careful, Sean. If this other boy is as crazy as you say he is, watch yourself. Try to talk her into breaking things off with him, sooner. The longer she waits, the worse it will get. Call me soon, and let me know what's going on between you and my future daughter-in-law. You will have to bring her to the house soon, so I can meet her."

His mother always had sound advice for him. He still contemplated whether to tell Chuck what was going on or not. He would tell him, eventually. He wanted to tell him before it leaked. Backstage was like a little community, you couldn't keep anything secret for long. They had been lucky to be undiscovered this long. Gossip spread like wildfire backstage. When something happened, it didn't take long for all the federations to find out. Maybe, he'd tell Chuck that day about it. He just had to find the perfect oppurtunity when they weren't around anyone.

"Sean, I'm going to catch something to eat before the show. If I see another rice cake, I swear I'm going AWOL. Want to come?" Chuck asked.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Sean said wondering if God was reading his mind.

"Nothing fancy. I saw an In and Out down the street."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sean said pulling that wretched Stone Cold Steve Austin shirt on. "I don't know why he makes us wear these damn shirts. It's either this or the WCW shirt. What's up with that, as our friend The Hurricane would say?"

"I wouldn't mind getting my hands on one of those Undertaker or Kane shirts." Chuck said. Sean raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I have a deep newfound respect for those men."

The two men walked out of the Alliance locker room. Sean smiled when he saw Team Extreme heading their way. He saw Matt scowl at him. Nothing unusual, Matt scowled at him whenever he saw him. Lita was looking at him intently. She smiled at him a little.

"Do they ever go anywhere alone?" Chuck asked.

"I believe so. I think once the show is over, they part ways."

"Hmph, could have fooled me. I thought they were adjoined at the hip."

Sean moved over a little and bumped into Lita as they were trying to pass. She stumbled and he caught her arm. Mission accomplished. 

"Oh, I am so sorry, Lita." Sean said.

"No harm done." Lita replied.

"Get your hands off of her." Matt hissed.

"It was an accident." Sean said calmly.

Matt pushed Sean. Sean pushed Matt back. Jeff jumped between the two. Maybe, intentionally bumping into Lita hadn't been the brightest of ideas, but he couldn't resist. It was just so tempting. She didn't say anything. She just held a crooked smile as Matt became livid.

"It was an accident, Matt. He said he was sorry." Jeff said trying to avoid a fight.

"I don't want to see you ever looking at her again. When you see her coming, you'd better turn the other way. or so help me God, I will hurt you. Don't even let her name slip out of your mouth, or I'm going to be on your ass like white on rice." Matt spat at Sean.

"Calm down and take that stick out your ass." Chuck said furrowing up his eyebrows. "It was an accident. Get over it, move on."

Matt and Sean exchanged glances. Matt grabbed Lita by her arm. 

"C'mon Lita. I don't want you associating with this trash." Matt said.

Lita snatched her arm away from Matt. "Like I said, no harm done. I'm fine, and I'm capable of walking on my own."

Lita huffed down the hallway with Jeff hot on her heels. Sean silently cheered for Lita. She was starting to stand up for herself. He was proud of her. She had told him that he sparked confidence in her. She said that he made her realize that she was not someone's practice dummy. It felt good hearing that from her. 

"Another time, another place, O'Haire. Just remember my warning." Matt threatened and walked away in the direction Lita and Jeff had disappeared.

"Talk about paranoid, come on let's get out of here." Chuck said shaking his head. "Before Elder Hardy comes back and has another tantrum." 

Chuck and Sean went on their way. Sean tried to think of the best way to tell Chuck about him and Lita. He guessed the best way to get it out was to just say it. There was no need to beat around the bush. They ordered their food and sat at a table near the entrance.

"I am going to enjoy this." Chuck said before taking a bite of his burger.

"I'm in love with Lita." Sean blurted out.

Chuck dropped his burger and started coughing. Sean hit him on his back. Chuck frantically grabbed for his drink. He pulled the lid off and took big gulps of it. He put a hand dramatically on his chest and took deep breaths. Maybe, just saying it hadn't been a good idea.

"Are you okay, Chuck?" Sean asked with concern edging his voice.

"Yeah. I was surprised. I figured you had a little crush on her. I didn't expect this. So, that explains the little fiasco in the hallway."

"Wait, it gets better - " Sean started.

"Wait, let me get a refill. In case I start choking, again." Chuck said interrupting Sean.

"She loves me back." Sean continued ignoring Chuck's joke.

"How can she... love...you... No Sean, you two are not.." Chuck said slowly. "So, that's where you've disappeared to lately. You two are having an affair right under everyone's noses."

"Yeah, but I wanted to tell someone. I knew I could trust you. How do you feel about it."

"I don't know what to say, really. I mean if she makes you happy, then who am I to say it's wrong?"

* * * * *

Lita huffed back into their locker room. Matt was just being plain stupid. She didn't really think it was an accident on Sean's part, but still Matt was overreacting as usual. Matt stormed into the dressing. He was still ranting and raving about what happened.

"I can not believe his nerve. I have a good mind to -"

Lita walked back towards the door she was going to sit there and listen to the ravings of a lunatic. 

"Where are you going?" Matt called after her.

"To find Molly and Jackie." Lita called over her shoulder.

Jackie and Molly were the only two people she associated herself with, besides Sean, these days. They were the only people who believed her when she told them what Matt had done. They were the only people who knew about her and Sean. She could trust them not to go flapping their mouths all over the federation. She remembered when she had told them about her and Sean. She had started out by telling them what happened that night between her and Matt. Jackie had been absolutely outraged when she told them about that. And in the true fashion of Molly, Molly had cried.

"I can't believe he did that to you. He has to be one sorry motherfucker to hit a goddamn woman like that." Jackie said angrily. "Too bad you hold all these reserves about hitting him back because I don't. I'd kick his ass all the way back to North Carolina."

"Jackie don't forget, violence begets violence." Molly said teary-eyed.

"That right his violence is going to beget my violence when I put these first across his head." Jackie said holding up her fists.

Lita listened to the exchange between the two. Lita loved them like they were here sisters. She loved Jackie's loudmouth, tough as nails, trashtalking attitude. And she loved Molly's innocent, sweet as apple pie, gee-golly demeanor. 

"But something good came out of it." Lita added to the conversation.

"What good can come out of ass whooping?" Jackie retorted.

"Sean O'Haire."

"You mean that cute little WCW guy with the brown spiky hair."

"That would be the one." Lita said laughing at how Jackie called everyone 'little' when she was barely 5'2. Well, Jackie did have a BIG attitude that made her seem more intimidating than some of the biggest wrestlers.

"He's so pretty." Molly said.

"Pretty?!" Jackie and Lita said in unison.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Molly said puffing up. "He reminds me of that Xmen chracter. The pretty blue one."

"Beast?" Lita said shocked as Jackie went into fits of laughter.

"Nooooo, the one with the pointy tail. That disappeared. Night crawler."

"Molly, girl." Jackie said drawing out the girl. "You've got some imagination."

"Well, he does." Molly said.

"Anyway, give up the dirty details." Jackie demanded.

Lita smiled at the memory. Tonight, Sean was taking her on a moonlit picnic in a nearby park. She had never been on a moonlit picnic. She wondered where he was getting everything to do something like that. He told her not to worry about it. He had everything taken care of. She found Jackie and Molly. They chatted a little. Molly gave them the play by play about what was happening with her and Spike, Jackie talked about a certain Al Snow, and Lita told them about what Sean had in store for her.

"Am I the only one here who doesn't have a significant other?" Jackie asked.

"Al." Molly responded.

"That's a signifcant crush!" Jackie exclaimed. "He doesn't even know I'm alive."

"Is this Jackie I hear talking?" Lita asked laughing.

"Yeah, and if word of this gets out. I'm punching you both in the mouth." Jackie said with an evil glare.

"Hey, you know what is said between us, doesn't go any further than us." Molly said.

"Right." Amy agreed. "I think you should talk to him."

"No, I can't." Jackie said terrified.

"Geez, Jackie. Are you scared?" Molly asked.

"I'm not scared of nothing."

"Then, talk to him." Lita encouraged as Molly nodded in agreement.

"I don't know you guys." Jackie said.

They ended up talking Jackie into talking to Al. What was the worse that could happen? He could either say he liked her or he didn't. And if he didn't Molly said she knew someone who had a crush on her.

"Who?!" Jackie and Lita demanded before they parted.

"I don't know if I should tell you. Crash told me he would frog me-" Molly stopped short when she realized she had told. "Oops. It's not Crash... Please don't tell him I told you. He would never forgive me."

"Don't worry. You're secret is safe with us." Lita assured her. "Crash and Jackie. Has a nice ring to it? Doesn't it Jackie."

"Hmph." Jackie snorted. 

The women parted ways before the show. Jackie promised to tell them what happened if she did it. Lita's mind stayed on Sean throughout the show. Even when she fought Ivory, her mind was on Sean. She beat Ivory easily that night. She seemed to be so full of energy. When the show was over, she disappeared as usual. She met Sean in a dark corner of the parking lot. They were becoming a little more relaxed with their meetings. She got into the car with Sean. He told her about Chuck, and she told him about Molly and Jackie.

"Well, at least, we have some allies." He commented happily.

They went to the park. Sean pulled a blanket and a basket out of the backseat. It was beautiful out. The night sky was clear and full of stars. The moon was full and round. They walked a little ways and then he had spread the blanket out. He took two candles out of the basket and lit them. He brought out a thermos.

"It's not much, just a couple of sandwiches. I can't cook for anything. So, I went to a deli." He said embarrassed. "There's fruit, chips, pickles, carrot stick. There's apple juice in the thermos."

She could see him blushing a little under the dim light. She sat beside him and put an arm around him and kissed him on the cheek. No one had ever done anything like this for her before. It touched her heart. She felt her eyes begin to sting. She was so sentimental.

"It's perfect." She said softly.

"You're perfect." He said kissing her again.

He ran his hands through her hair staring into her eyes. The food was forgotten as the fell into each other's embrace. His touch was like torture. It made her feel so good. Every kiss drove her mad. When his hands moved over her body, he made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was addicted to him. He didn't know what he did to her heart. They made love right there for God and the whole word to see. 

"Tell me, you'll never hurt me." Lita said when it was all over.

"I'll never hurt you." Sean promised and he meant it with ever fiber of his being.

When they left the park, Sean suggested they go get dessert. They went to a ice cream shoppe. They were unaware of the two figures that were heading down the sidewalk opposite of them. 

"Wasn't that Lita and Sean O'Haire?" Trish asked Jeff.

"No."

"But -"

"No, it wasn't them now come on." Jeff said pulling Trish on.

Trish took his explanation and continued to walk on with him forgetting all about what she saw. Jeff knew in his heart it was Lita, but he wasn't going to tell Matt. He knew that Lita and Matt had been going through some rough times. That didn't justify her cheating, but it could be a reason why she did it. Besides, he always promised himself that he would stay out of his brothers affairs. He only hope that Trish wouldn't tell everyone about what they saw. He knew his brother well. If Matt caught wind of this, he would literally hurt her. Maybe, even worse.

   [1]: mailto:tempest@thatbitch.com



	5. Star Crossed Lovers

**email:** [][1]tempest@thatbitch.com**  
disclaimer:** I don't own any characters recognizable from the **WWFE**. Vince owns them, of course.   
**author notes:** This fic is dedicated to Sassy Lil Scorpio. Last chapter, my friends. Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. There will be additional authors notes at the end of this chapter. I didn't want to spoil it for you, and as I promised I put it the rest of the lyrics to Justify My Love.  
*denotes thought*

Lyrics from **"Justify My Love"** by Vita f/Ashanti - The Fast and The Furious Soundtrack

* * * * *

5.

_//What are you gonna do?  
What are you gonna do?//_

Lita sat in the Team Extreme locker room thinking. Two weeks went by, and Lita was determined to end her relationship with Matt. She was tired of pretending to be in love with someone she couldn't stand to touch her. It wasn't fair to Sean or Matt. Sean never seemed to complain, but she could see the pain in his eyes. She didn't want to lose him. He was her everything. He was all she needed in her life. She wasn't going to tell Matt about Sean just yet. She didn't want Matt to try and take out his anger on Sean. She was going to tell Matt that she still wanted to be apart of Team Extreme despite their split. They had been friends before, why not now? She could only hope he would go along with it. If he didn't, she wasn't sure what she was going to do. 

She worked on what she would say to him. She wanted to make it as painless as possible. She wanted to try and make it sound like it was her not him. She didn't want it to end up in a fight. She would die before she let him hurt her ever again. She hadn't told Sean what she planned to do yet. She was going to tell him that night while they were in her room. She heard someone come barging in the dressing room door. _*Can't a girl get some time alone around here?*_ Lita thought letting out a defeated sigh. She had been trying to get a moment alone to think all day. Whoever it was didn't even knock. She turned around to face a worried Jackie and Molly. Jackie's eyebrows were furrowed and her mouth was set in a grim frown. Molly was wringing her hands, and her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"What's wrong, you guys?" Lita asked.

"They know. Everyone knows." Molly blurted out.

Lita didn't have to ask what. She knew. "How did they find out?"

"We don't know. Al told me. Michael Cole told Al. Coach told Michael Cole, and we can't find Coach to ask who told him." Jackie said gravely. "We've been trying to find the source."

"That means Matt knows." Lita said before slumping down in her chair.

_//Talk to me -- tell me your dreams  
Am I in them?//_

Sean had decided that he was going to ask Lita to marry him that night. He had even went to a jeweler and picked up a ring. She was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She was permanently apart of him and all his dreams. He didn't want to ever give her up. He would cherish her, take care of her, and love her with everything he had to give. Chuck met him at the entrance of the arena. He looked worried. Sean dismissed it at first. Chuck's whole life was dedicated to worrying. The intent way that Chuck was staring at him made him realize, it had something to do with him. When he approached Chuck, he told Sean that everyone knew about him and Lita. 

"How?" Sean asked.

"I don't know. I went into the locker room, and Stacy comes running in telling us that you and Lita had a thing going on. Then everyone looked at me and asked me did I know. And I said no. And that it wasn't any of our business really."

"How did Stacy find out?" 

"Torrie, of course."

"How did Torrie find out?"

"Hell, I don't know."

So, they all knew. That meant if everyone in the Alliance knew, then everyone in the WWF knew. He wondered if Lita had heard it, yet. Chances are, she had. When he walked into the dressing room, he was met with stares. It was obvious they had been talking about him before he walked in the room. He could tell by the guilty way they turned their eyes away from him. He pretended like he didn't care. No one said anything to him, and he didn't say anything to him. What could they do about it anyway? Shawn Stasiak walked through the door with Stacey following right behind him. Sean found it rather weird they were still in cahoots after their dramatic breakup in front of the whole wide world. Now, they acted like nothing had happened.

"Sean, my man. I heard you were banging Matt's chick." Stasiak said laughing. "A big one up for the Alliance."

"You are such a fucking moron, Stasiak. Why don't you quit worrying about me, and worry about who Stacey's banging. I'd watch her around Matt Hardy." Sean retorted.

"Sean! I can't believe you said that." Stacey cried. "I thought we were friends."

"I thought we were too, Stacey, but if you were a real friend you wouldn't have told everyone the first piece of gossip you got about me. You would have came to me instead."

"You sure are touchy, Sean. What is she holding out on you? Can't get any of that extreme pu-" Stasiak started, but was quickly shut up with a fist in his nose.

Stasiak fell backwards holding his nose. A couple of the guys moved between the two to keep a fight from starting. Now wasn't the time for the Alliance to break apart over a love affair. Stacy tried to comfort Stasiak. Was that how they all felt? Did they think he was just using her to get a gain for the Alliance?

"I think you broke my damn nose." Stasiak yelled at Sean.

"So what, if I hadn't broke it you would have just tripped over your own two feet and broke it yourself. You're a damn clutz." Sean said without sympathy. "And just for the record, I love her. This isn't about the Alliance or the WWF. It's about us."

_//Tell me your fears  
Are you scared?//_

She had to get to the bottom of this. Jackie and Molly were the only two people she had told. She knew they wouldn't tell anyone about it. Her only hope was finding Coach. He had to be somewhere around there. She saw various people of the WWF giving her weird looks. She noticed people who would usually wave at her or say hello turned away when they saw her coming. Christian actually had the nerve to call her a whore to her face. As the tears started to form, Jackie kicked him between the legs. "Whore that!" Jackie yelled at him as he crumpled over in pain. They found Coach with Michael Cole talking at a table.

"Coach!" Lita called. 

He turned to her. His face contorted into a scared look. He knew what she was going to ask him. Michael Cole made some excuse about having somewhere to be and quickly disappeared around a corner.

"Who told you?" Lita demanded.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you." He said honestly. "I don't want you to get in any trouble."

"Well, if you don't tell me, I'm about to get in trouble right now."

"It was Trish." Coach said.

"Who told her?"

"No one. She said she saw you and O'Haire together. She said she went downtown with Jeff. They saw you go into an ice cream shop. Jeff tried to say it wasn't you, but she said she knew better." Coach said quickly.

So, this was all that bitch Trish's fault. She never really liked Trish, ever since her T&A days. She couldn't keep it to herself. As usual, she ran her mouth just because she could. The thing that surprised Lita though was Jeff. He had tried to say it wasn't her that they saw. That meant he was trying to protect her in a way. Didn't it? She wondered if the Alliance knew. Probably did. She went back to the Team Extreme dressing room where Molly and Jackie were waiting for her. She told them word for word what Coach had told her.

"Trish told. She saw us." Lita said shaking her head.

"Didn't Trish's mother ever tell her it was wrong to spread gossip?" Molly said angrily.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jackie asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Girl, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jackie said. "Beat her motherfucking slutty ass."

"There's no need for me to say anything. She should've known better. She probably did it intentionally. Just when I thought that things were getting better for us. She goes and she does something like this. Goes to show you, you can never trust Trish Stratus. Not that I already didn't know that, I just let my defenses down. Besides, this isn't all her fault. We were sloppy. Sean and I should have known better." 

Matt and Jeff walked in as Lita was finishing her 'I should've known better' speech. She heard Molly take in her breath sharply. Jackie's tightened and loosened her fists. Lita felt a lump form in her throat. To their surprise, Matt smiled. He said hello to them and switched on the small TV to watch the matches. Lita knew he heard. How could he not have? Unless Jeff had kept him jaded from it all, but that alone would take an act of God. She had come to the unrelenting decision that she was going to have to tell Matt it was over that very night.

_//Tell me your stories  
I'm not afraid of who you are  
We can fly!//_

That night Sean came to her room. He told her about what happened in the Alliance locker room. He told her everything even how they thought that he was using her and he fight that he had nearly started. Everyone was treating him rather coolly, except Chuck. He didn't know what the big deal was about him seeing Lita. After his confession, they didn't know how to regard him in the locker room. So, they just left it and him alone. Stasiak stayed clear of him the rest of the night. He didn't care, he didn't much like him anyway. Stasiak was an idiot. Chuck stuck with him the whole time, though. He didn't have to, but he did. Chuck was a true friend. Sean wasn't ashamed of Lita or his love for her.

Lita told him that she was being treated the same way in the WWF with the exception of Molly and Jackie. She also told him who started it. Trish Stratus. Jeff and Trish saw them downtown that night after the picnic. Jeff tried to protect them, but Trish wasn't fooled. She did have some good news for him but bad news for Matt. She had finally broken up with Matt.

"How'd he take it?" Sean asked.

"I guess as well as he could. I thought it was going to get a little physical, but he stormed out. He knows about us, but I don't care."

"Well, I have some good news for you too. I hope it's good new for you." He said happily.

She didn't say anything as Sean kneeled down on one knee. He brought a ring out of his pocket. He smiled up at her. Her right hand was covering her mouth, and he saw her eyes start to mist up. If she started crying, he was going to cry too. 

"Lita, you've made me happier these past few months than I've been in years. You're everything I've searched for in a woman and more. You make my days brighter and my nights more heavenly. Just one look from you, and I melt. Everytime I'm with you my love for you grows stronger. I want to feel like this the rest of my life. And I'd be honored if you'd be my wife. Lita, will you marry me?"

_//Poor is the man  
Whose pleasures depend  
On the permission of another//_

She thought Matt didn't know. He had went into the dressing room and acted like nothing had even happened. He knew. He had heard the story from Edge. Everyone knew, even Kurt Angle. She was making a fool out of him. He didn't know what she saw in Sean. So, she really did spend her time in the arms of another - Sean O'Haire. He had to force Jeff to tell him the whole story once he found out that it was Jeff and Trish that had actually saw them. His own brother didn't even tell him about his slut of a girlfriend. The sad part was Jeff wasn't planning on telling him either. Jeff gave him some crap about not wanting to get involved in his affairs or seeing anyone hurt. Matt had responded by saying, "Blood is suppose to be thicker than water."

He hadn't told her because he didn't want her to know he knew. He had something better planned for her. He was going to ask her about it. He was going to talk to her under the presumptions that he didn't know the whole story, already. He was just going to ask her about a piece of information he obtained from Edge. He would be able to tell by her eyes if she was lying or not. She was never a very good liar. Then, he was going to follow her plain and simple. He went through the motions of the night, but he wasn't really into it. He just kept thinking about how furious he was at Lita. He didn't betray any emotion though. When the show was over, he told Lita he needed to talk to her. Then went into their empty dressing room. Things didn't go as expected.

"Matt, before you start talking I want to say something." Lita said softly.

"What?" He said sort of predicting what she was about to say.

"Matt, you know that we've been having problems, and I think we should cool it down. We're having all this tension between us. I think that it's best if we just be friends. I'll understand if you need time to think about it. I'll still be here for you and Jeff because you're my family."

"Friends?" Matt asked. He just took an invisible blow to his stomach.

"Yeah, we use to be good friends. Don't you remember?"

"I put all my efforts into this relationship and you want to be just friends? You expect me to just give up on us, and then pretend like nothing has happened." Matt said his voice rising.

"Matt there is no us anymore. I stopped loving you the first time you raised your hand at me. To be honest, I don't know if I ever loved you the way you deserve to be loved." She said swallowing her anger. "There's not sense in fighting over it Matt. It'll only make it worse."

"This is about Sean O'Haire, isn't it?" Matt asked through clenched teeth.

"No, this has nothing to do with Sean. we had problems long before he came along and you know it." Lita admitted.

Matt stalked towards her. Lita stood her ground. She didn't even take her eyes away from he. He knew she wasn't scared of him anymore. He used to have a kind of control over her, but now she was a different person. He stormed out the locker room. He would teach her.

_//Love me, that's right, love me  
I wanna be your baby//_

Sean just asked her to marry him. She sat there unsure of what to say. The events that had just transpired with her and Matt were slowly starting to fade away. Sean wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, and she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. For once, she felt she had done something right. Out of all the wrongs that happened in her life, she finally had a right. She felt the tears threaten to spill over. He wanted to be his forever. She felt like a princess in a storytale that had found her Prince Charming. She had definitely found hers. She loved him more that words could say.

"Yes!" She said as the tears started to stream down her face.

He slipped the gold engagement ring on her finger. She hugged him tightly. They were going to be husband and wife. They laid on her bed and talked about the wedding. It would be in a summer wedding, probably in July or early August. She wanted to have a beach wedding, preferably The Virgin Islands. The water there was so blue. She could stare at it for hours. The could invite everyone WWF and Alliance. Maybe, the could be civil that day just long enough for them. First, the two federations had to get use to the idea that they were together. She would get Jackie and Molly to be her bridesmaid. It would be beautiful.

"Lita O'Haire. What kind of name is that?" Sean joked.

"It's a good name." She said holding up her fists. "Isn't it?"

"Okay, okay. It's a good name." He said holding up is hands in protection. "How do you think everyone will take it?"

"I think it's going to take some time for them to get used to. This wasn't even suppose to happen." She responded.

"Yeah, I think once they see we don't care what they think. They'll settle down."

She nodded in agreement. "But let's not think about that. We have all the time in the world to think about that. We're getting married."

"How about a preview of the honeymoon?" He said mischieviously.

"You read my mind." She said as they sank together on the bed.

_//I'm open and ready  
For you to justify my love//_

He muttered under his breath as he sat at the bar drinking away his problems. He couldn't believe that she had broken up with him. He had been making a real effort to change. He hadn't hit her in weeks. He was understanding when she wanted to be alone. She didn't want to make it work. Instead, she wanted to run around with Sean O'Haire. How he hated Sean O' Haire. Out of all the members of the Alliance she chose Sean O'Haire. 

"Sean O'Haire! I can't believe she would cheat on me with him." He spat to himself.

After the show, people came up to him all night asking him how he was doing. Wasn't it obvious? His girlfriend just broke up with him, and he was trying to drown his problems in alcohol. Jeff had asked him if he wanted to go out to a club with him and Trish to get his mind off Lita. He had said no. He didn't want to ruin anyone's night with his sob story. He would rather wallow in his self-pity alone. Besides, he didn't want to be a third wheel. Just because Jeff had been okay with doesn't mean he would. He knew every member of the Alliance had to be laughing at him. Hell, if he were a member of the Alliance he'd be laughing at himself too. He couldn't seem to come to terms with her leaving him. 

What made it even worse was, she did it right under his nose. All the clues were there in his face. She stopped going places with them. She started demanding her own room. She was positively beaming most mornings. She had stopped talking about the invasion. What was wrong with him? Why was he so jaded to what was going on. He should have listened to Scotty that night when he said she had knocked on the next door over. If he had listened, he could have stopped this before it started. Or had it started before then? He felt his blood start to boil. No, it couldn't have started then. She wouldn't have went banging on doors that night, she would have went straight to him. His anger had ran her into the arms of O'Haire.

Who knows when it really started? He didn't care. He just wanted a little satisfaction. He could kick her off of the team. No, then the reporters would start snooping and his dirty laundry would air for the whole world to see. He could handle everyone within these confines knowing, but the world? All his fans? His friends back home? He wouldn't be able to bear that shame. 

"Matt." Stacy said as she sauntered next to him.

What did she want? He thought he had told her to get lost once before? Did she want to rub it in his face that O'Haire had taken his girl? Did she enjoy seeing him down and out? Wasn't she back with Stasiak? *_My day just keeps getting better* _He thought to himself sarcastically.

"What is it? You want to rub what happened in my face?" He asked rudely.

"Not at all. I wanted to try and comfort you." 

"I don't need _you_ to comfort me." Matt said eyeing her.

"Are you sure because I can make you feel better. I can treat you a thousand times better than Lita can." 

He sat there considering her offer. What else was there for him to do? He was miserable, and misery loves company. He nodded at her slightly as she took his hand and led him away from the bar. They were unaware of Shawn Stasiak and Mike Awesome walking towards the bar.

"Hey Stasiak, isn't that your broad walking away with Matt Hardy?" Mike said pointing to the two retreating figures.

"That bitch has some nerve." Stasiak said fuming.

"What are you going to do about it?" Mike asked. "Wanna jump Hardy?"

"Nah, I'll take care of them later." Stasiak promised.

Matt didn't know if this was going to make him feel any better. Probably not. He knew one thing though. He wanted some kind of revenge. He needed revenge. It was the only way he would truly be able to go on with his life.

_//To justify my love  
Wanting, to justify...//_

The next day nothing could hurt her. She walked proudly into the arena. Why should she worry about what they thought about her? She was going to be Mrs. Sean O'Haire. Nothing could touch her. She frowned as she saw Trish coming towards her excitedly. Hadn't she caused enough trouble? Wait, she had to take that back. If Trish hadn't ran her mouth, she would have never broke up with Matt last night. Maybe, it really had been a good thing.

"Have you heard?" Trish asked.

"Heard what? I just got here. And why are you talking to me anyway? I was under the impression you were more corcerned with ruining my life than being friends." Lita said rather nastily.

"It slipped. I swear. I never actually said it was you. I said I thought I saw you and Sean O'Haire walk into an ice cream shop. Sean O'Haire is just gorgeous by the way. He can do a Seanton bomb on me, anyday. Is that suppose to be like Jeff's move? You know Swanton, Seanton. It looks like the same move. Come to think of it either one of them could put me in any move they wanted, even at the same time. That Chuck Palumbo isn't that bad either. Kind of quiet -"

"Anyway, get to your point." Lita said cutting Trish off. She was tired of her insipid chattering.

"Matt slept with Stacy. Isn't that wild? He gets all upset at you, and he's bumping uglies with Stacy Kiebler."

"Thanks for that little tidbit, Trish. But I don't care." Lita said boredly.

"Is that an engagement ring on your finger?" Trish said her eyes opening as wide as saucers.

Lita quickly put her hand in her pocket. She had forgotten to remove the ring. She didn't want anyone to know, yet. It was useless now. She silently cursed herself. She knew Trish was going to tell whoever would listen.

"No." Lita lied.

"Yes, it is!" Trish said grabbing Lita's hand. "I've seen a few engagment rings in my time, but who can think about marriage when I'm having so much fun?"

Lita tried to pull her hand back, but to no avail.

"Look at that rock. Girl, it looks like you hit the jackpot." Trish said fiddling with the ring on Lita's finger. "So, you're going to be Mrs. O'Haire."

"Trish can you tone it down. If I wanted everyone to know, I would announce it myself."

"With that rock, how can anyone not notice?"

By the end of the day everyone knew about the engagment ring. People were a lot less tense with her today. A couple of people had even asked to see it. She had gladly showed it to them knowing she couldn't hide the truth. She guessed the fact that Matt was sleeping with Stacy, and Torrie was caught kissing Tajiri had made them realize they couldn't stop the interpromotional mixing as Heyman put it. It was inevitable. Jeff actually congratulated her while they were alone. He said she deserved to be happy, and he knew his brother was making her anything but happy. They hugged and she found herself silently wishing she had fell for him instead of Matt, but then she would have never met Sean. So, maybe it was fate that made her and Matt come together. 

Matt interrupted the bonding that was going on between Lita and Jeff. He stood in front of her scowling. He had heard. His nostrils flared as he took in deep breaths trying to calm himself. He looked at her finger where the ring was, then brought his eyes back to her face.

"So, you're marrying O'Haire?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, I am." She said holding her head high.

"Not over my dead body."

"It's not fair to keep doing this to yourself." 

"What's not fair is the emotional turmoil you have put me through." Matt yelled at her.

"What about the emotional turmoil you've put me through?" Lita asked sadly.

"Jesus, Matt. Why don't you get over it? You had her once, but you were too stupid to keep her." Jeff said coming to her defense.

"You've turned my brother on me, too?" Matt said with a note of irritation.

"Matt, I know a lot more than you think. I've come to realize that if I had been a better friend to Lita, I wouldn't have let you treat her like you did." Jeff shot back.

Matt opened his mouth to say something the closed it again and stormed out the room.

_//Waiting, to justify my love  
Praying, to justify...//_

Matt didn't bring up the issue anymore. Lita stayed with Team Extreme. They paraded in front of the world like nothing was wrong, but backstage was a different issue. Matt became more reserved. He barely talked to Lita or Jeff. It was like he considered them the enemy. Anything they said to him was answered in short grunts. He continued to see Stacy. Stasiak didn't say much. He always gave Matt an evil look. What Lita didn't understand if he was continuing to see Stacy, why was he still so bitter at her? Slowly, Sean's and Lita's relationship came out to the public. It didn't change their view of her. She was still their 2xtreme sweetheart. They loved her no matter what. She was still fighting the good fight for the WWF.

The months gradually went by and the wedding date drew closer and closer. For once, there was a bit of harmony between the two federations. It was if the coming together of these two was going to make a difference. In fact, relations had greatly improved between the wrestlers. The McMahons were still at each other's throats, but it had never really been about the wrestlers in the first place. There had even been a few friendship budding out of all this. Rob Van Dam, Chris Jericho, Chavo Guerrero and Kurt Angle were spotted eating together and laughing like they were old friends. Torrie had found a place with Lita, Jackie, and Molly. Jeff and Sean were sometimes found helping each other with moves. Booker-T and The Rock still exchanged insults, but it was more relaxed. It had become like that for a lot of them.

The really could get along for the most part. There was still some rivalries. Albert and X-pac had a strong dislike for Justin Credible and Raven. Matt, Jeff, and Lita couldn't stand Lance, Hurricane Helms, and Ivory. It was going to be like that though. Everyone wasn't going to get along, but it helped that everyone was trying. Why hadn't they all tried in the beginning?

_//I'm open to justify my love  
Justify My Love...  
I'm open...//_

Now, it was their wedding day. Just as planned it was at the Virgin Islands. The sun was shining brightly not a cloud was in the sky. She couldn't have asked for a more beautiful day. They had invited people from both federations. Torrie, Jackie, and Molly were her brides. Each was wearing a two piece lilac dress. She was wearing a simple white dress that fell just below her knee. Instead of a traditional veil she wore a garland made of white flowers. She was carrying a bouquet of exotic flowers. Chuck was Sean's best man. He had also asked Jeff and Rob to be in the wedding. 

"Here dear." Sean's mother said sniffing. "Let me put these pearls on you. I wore them in my wedding to Sean's father."

"Mrs. O'Haire -"

"That's mom to you, young lady. I'm so glad Sean met you. Do you know how long I have dreamed about this day? I couldn't ask for a better daughter in law." Sean's mother said hugging Lita.

Sean's mom hurried back to her seat. She and Mr. O'Haire were sitting with Lita's parents. Their parents got along really well. For once, Lita felt everything was perfect. The wedding was about to begin. Jackie walked out first with Rob, then Molly and Jeff, and after them Chuck and Torrie. Finally, Lita walked down the aisle. Everyone stood up. She could hear the oooh and the ahhh's. Her eyes were focused on one person though - Sean. He looked abolutely gorgeous in his black tux. He was smiling at her. She just wanted to hike up her skirt and run to him. She had to blink back her tears as she neared him. He held out his hand to take hers when she arrived at the alter. They exchanged their handwritten vows. 

"What God has brought together, let no man pull assunder. You may kiss the bride." The preacher said crossing them. 

The crowd started clapping as Sean and Lita kissed. Lita turned away from Sean to blow a kiss at her parents. Suddenly, a shot rang out in the air. Everyone screamed. Lita jumped back. Everything was deathly quiet as people stood back up. Where had the shot come from? Was anyone hurt?

"Look!" Someone yelled. "It's Matt Hardy."

Matt was standing beside a tree with a pistol smoking in his hand. Sean turned to Lita who had her hand over stomach.

"Lita are you okay?" He asked noticing the look of pain on her face.

"Sean?" She said moving her hands to reveal a red stain starting spread over her dress.

"Lita." Sean cried catching her as she fell back. "No, please don't die."

She had been shot. Matt shot her. He couldn't stand to see her happy, but he had failed. She was the happiest she had ever been. She started to remember all the times she had spent with Sean and smiled. She was Mrs. O'Haire. No matter how much Matt didn't want her to be. It was too late. She would be young and beautiful forever now. She would die with her last memories being her wedding day - the happiest day of her life.

"I love you, Sean. You have made me the happiest person in the world." She whispered smiling at him weakly. "Don't cry."

"I love you, too." The tears streamed from Sean's eyes. He kissed her as her eyes closed forever.

Matt tried to run as the men started chasing him, but was suprised when he turned around and was speared by Shawn Stasiak. Matt landed in the sand with a groan. The gun fell from Matt's Hand. Shawn picked it up and aimed it at Matt.

"Shawn, don't do it." Lance Storm called out.

"I guess I know how you feel Matt. To see someone you love with another person." Stasiak said viciously never lowering the gun. "It really tears you up inside. You go to sleep and you dream about it. Then when you wake up the reality of it numbs you inside."

"Please, don't kill me, Stasiak." Matt said crying.

A few people were trying to get close enough to Stasiak to get the gun away from him. Everyone else was crowded around Lita and Sean. Lita laid lifelessly in Sean's arms. Sean laid her on the ground and walked towards Stasiak and Matt with a determination in his eyes, Matt had killed the only woman he had ever really loved. How was he suppose to survive without Lita. She had meant everything to him. Without her life wasn't worth living.

"Shawn, put the gun down." Sean ordered walking up to him. He put his hand over the gun lowering it. "It's over."

"You don't understand."

"But I do." Sean said with pain filling his voice.

Stasiak let the gun go. Sean took the gun from him. 

"Thank you, Sean. Thank you for not letting him kill me." Matt babbled.

"I wouldn't give him the pleasure besides you're already dead." Sean said.

Before anyone could react Sean aimed the gun at Matt and pulled the trigger. He let the gun slide from his hands as he walked back towards Lita. He kneeled beside her and cradled her listless body in his arms. He saw a single tear fall from her closed lids. He rocked her, and then let out a mournful scream.

_//Murder, Murder, Murder//_

-fin

**additional author's notes:** As I'm sure you know star crossed lovers is a term used to describe lovers who's love was doomed from beginning such as Romeo and Juliet. I also wanted to say sorry to Felicia. I tried to give it that happy ended you wanted. :( Lo siento (I'm Sorry), chica bonita. I promise to make it up to ya! Can you all believe I actually cried writing this. *sigh* Now, I'm asking myself why? I have a good mind to change it.

   [1]: mailto:tempest@thatbitch.com



End file.
